


We Shall Sit at Dusk and Watch for the Dawn

by LadyOx



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dancing as a plot device, Inappropriate Behavior for a Ball, M/M, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOx/pseuds/LadyOx
Summary: “Please dance at least once, Hubert. Have fun instead of wallowing in this dark room, lamenting your lack of responsibilities now that Edelgard does not require your services as an escort. You cannot sit here in the dark and wallow in melancholy forever.”“No.”He gives in eventually.(In which Hubert is resistant to any form of fun, except when that fun is encouraged by Ferdinand.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	We Shall Sit at Dusk and Watch for the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting the blame for this on @ Margravin3 because we were talking about it and she didn't discourage me. This is the most self-indulgent thing I've ever done with my history and english lit degrees and honestly? Worth it. 
> 
> Anyway, this is mostly practice for a longer Rengency-era fic I'm planning. Gotta lock down the Vibe first. But also, who doesn't enjoy a good, soft, Regency romance that goes from friendship to love in .5 seconds?

Hubert was in the dark, lonely sitting room that was adjacent to the main hall, yet abandoned by every other guest in attendance, and it was just the way he liked it.

Well, if he was really forced to choose a scenario that he would prefer to be in, it wouldn’t be this, because despite his separation from the ball, the music was beginning to give him an uncomfortable headache. He sat rigid on the small couch and watched as the fire feebly danced in the fireplace. He was tempted to poke at it with one of the iron rods nearby, but that would require him to get up from his seat, and Hubert was loath to do so. 

The music faded out and he could hear the shuffling of other guests and some louder chatter as some young hopefuls tried to coordinate strategic dances or slyly avoid others without causing too much fuss. It was all beyond him, but Hubert had always played the part exceedingly well. Until tonight, of course.

“Hubert? Is that you in here?”

Hubert glanced towards the doorway. The lights from the hall were eclipsed by the shape of a man he knew all too well. Ferdinand strolled into the room, and Hubert could see his chest rise and fall with heavy breaths, certainly from the exertion from the dances he would have undoubtedly taken part in. His uncommonly long hair was tied back with a ribbon that matched his navy tailcoat, but some loose strands had escaped the tie and hung around his face, also likely from all the dancing; Hubert knew that Ferdinand would have never shown up to such a prestigious event with his hair anything less than perfect. 

“Yes. My apologies for hiding so early in the evening.” 

“Neither I nor Edelgard had seen you for quite a while, so I took it upon myself to find you. I am glad that you chose such a nearby room to hide away in.”

The couch dipped as Ferdinand sat down next to him. “I planned my retreat from the ball in just a way to make finding me as convenient for you as possible.” 

Ferdinand laughed at the joke which was spoken so earnestly that anyone else would have assumed Hubert was being entirely truthful, and really did factor Ferdinand into his hiding away plans. However, what Hubert would never admit was that he certainly could have made himself harder to find, and that he enjoyed this brief moment of privacy and companionship.

“Will you dance this evening? Edelgard would be horribly upset if you didn’t.”

“I did not plan to. Please tell Lady Edelgard that she need not worry on my behalf. I have never been much for dancing.”

Ferdinand’s voice fills the dark room. “But you always dance with her at balls!”

“Ah, but that was always at her side as a host or leading couple at such events. Now that she is engaged, she does not need me, nor would it be proper for me to dance with her.” 

“To hell with propriety, Hubert. She’s your friend! Would you deny her a dance at her own ball?”

“When it is a ball celebrating her engagement, yes.”

Ferdinand huffed and crossed his legs as he sat back on the couch. 

Hubert sighed. “Ferdinand, surely you have heard all of the rumors regarding Lady Edelgard and I’s relationship. I refuse to sully her image by causing doubt amongst the gentry over the legitimacy of her engagement.”

“Hubert, you are a silly man.”

“I am no such thing!”

Ferdinand‘s smile fell, and he rested his elbow on the back of the couch, his head propped up casually in his palm. “I must insist that you dance at least one time this evening.”

“Then you will be sorely disappointed. I have no interest in the exuberant choice of tone for the dances tonight.”

“Yes, I was surprised at the choice. Surely she would rather begin with something less intense?”

Hubert smiled. “I believe Byleth wanted to show off.”

“Oh, but he seems like such an unassuming man.”

“A simple professor marrying the wealthiest and most sought-after woman in the area? Yes, very unassuming and certainly not someone with something to prove to an overbearing and nosy gentry.”

Ferdinand laughed, loud and bright. “I suppose you are right! Perhaps Edelgard can be convinced to slow down for a moment to account for the constitution of her dearest and oldest friend.” 

“She need not accommodate me. This evening is for her.” 

“Hubert, you are self-denying. Your devotion is doubtless, and you know that she will insist that you also enjoy yourself. Especially since you’ve abandoned your own prospects to ensure hers.”

Hubert stared at the fire. “I have no interest in-”

“Oh, yes yes. You have no interest in marriage. But you’ve always treated these balls as some duty of yours. You’ve never allowed yourself to fully enjoy them.” 

“It was never my duty to enjoy them.”

Ferdinand’s eyes bored into Hubert’s. “Please dance at least once, Hubert. Have fun instead of wallowing in this dark room, lamenting your lack of responsibilities now that Edelgard does not require your services as an escort. You cannot sit here in the dark and wallow in melancholy forever.”

“No.”

Ferdinand huffed and stood up. “You are remarkably intolerable and it is a true testament to my own disposition and patience that I am willing to put up with a man such as yourself. Wait here, and do not move. If you do, it had better be to find some company.”

Ferdinand fled the room, leaving Hubert alone once more. The room seemed darker now, as the fire grew dimmer. Perhaps he really should poke at it. 

It took awhile for anyone else to join Hubert in this room, but at some point, Bernadetta found this little corner of relative solitude as well, adequately separated from the rest of the ball.

They didn’t speak to one another, and neither really acknowledged the other’s presence. Bernadetta sat on a chair against the wall, and Hubert remained on his couch. 

“Hubert, are you still in here- Oh!” 

Upon Ferdinand’s announcement into the room, which was previously deadly quiet, Bernadetta shrieked, and seemed to jump right out over her seat. 

“Bernadetta!” Ferdinand tried to diffuse the situation before anyone else wandered in to investigate the shouts. “I did not realize you were here!”

“I-I’m sorry!” She stammered. “This room was dark and q-quiet, so I thought…”

“That is why I sought out this room, as well,” Hubert added.

Ferdinand sighs. “It truly is a testament to your impeccable reputations that the two of you can escape into a dark room alone with no one sparing a second glance as to your intentions.”

Bernadetta’s eyes went wide and she turned her hands around one another. “Why do you say that? Did someone say something?” She bowed her head down and squeezed her eyes shut “Oh, Bernie, you really messed this up. There’s going to be a scandal and no one will ever leave you alone.” 

“No! No one said anything!” Ferdinand turned back towards the main hall. “It is actually good that you are here. You see, I have been attempting to get Hubert here to dance, and it pains me to see a lady of such respectable standing like yourself be left alone.”

“Oh, no, Sir Aegir, I would really prefer to be left alone.”

Ferdinand’s eyes moved back and forth between Hubert and Bernadetta. “Nonsense! I have already promised my next dance to Dorothea, so Hubert, I implore you to take Bernadetta to the hall.” He turned back to her. “If that is agreeable to you, Miss von Varley?” 

“Ferdinand, I’ve already told you-“

“I will hear none of it, Hubert! You must enjoy yourself and on her honor and humility, you must enjoy at least one dance.” 

“I-I don’t want to be an inconvenience… Neither of you need to act on account of me. In fact, I think that I would much rather stay here!”

Ferdinand dragged at Hubert's arm until he was standing in front of Bernadetta’s seat. He sighed and held out his hand. “At the very least, this will be good for appearances.”

Bernadetta looked rather put out, face scrunched up in annoyance. She then placed her hand in Hubert’s hand and rose from the chair. “I think I detest balls.”

“As do I,” Hubert responded.

Ferdinand looked all too pleased with himself and he led the three of them out of the room. Hubert squinted his eyes at the sudden change in lighting. 

“Oh, Ferdie! There you are,” Dorothea called as her weaves through the crowds to reach them. “The next dance is lining up. I know I promised you two in a row this time, but there is a very handsome man across the hall that I would like to be introduced to.” 

Ferdinand laughed and held out his arm, which Dorothea took. “Of course.”

“She turned her head to peer behind them. “Oh, you were able to drag Hubie and Bernie out of that cave! You know, I think Edie keeps that room dark and dreary on purpose. Just for him.”

Hubert sighed and followed Ferdinand towards the dance procession. He glanced up at the head of the line to find Edelgard still across from her future husband, red dress shimmering in beneath the lights. She was happy and in love, and Hubert couldn’t find it in himself to be upset at how she obviously no longer needed him once he saw the smile on her face when she announced the engagement. Hubert now felt lost, of course, but her happiness has always been a priority for him. 

He lined up next to Ferdinand and across from Bernadetta just as the music began to start up again. They weaved around one another, Hubert and Bernadetta maintained perfect poise with confident steps, while Ferdinand and Dorothea laughed boisterously and hopped around somewhat foolishly. 

He sighed and turned back to Bernadetta. “Apologies if you did not want to dance. I fear he would not have left me alone.” Hubert offered a rare smile to her. 

“N-No, it’s alright. I don’t actually mind all that much. Dancing can be fun, but finding a partner is something that I will never want to put myself through. There are simply too many rules!” 

“Yes, I agree. My years spent chaperoning Lady Edelgard to events such as these have opened my eyes to the unnecessary amount of stipulations.” 

He spared a glance towards Ferdinand again. It’s no wonder that his hair was so out of place as it was, if his actions now are any indication of his behavior over the course of the night. He and Dorothea laugh with one another and twist around with no regard to anyone else around them. Perhaps in another life, Hubert could allow himself to feel so free and careless. However, he had duties to attend-. Well, he didn’t anymore, now didn’t he? 

“You know, Sir Vestra, I think a few years ago, I would have been utterly terrified to dance with you. But you’re not all that scary.”

“Nonsense. I am truly that scary.”

Bernadetta just laughed, soft and quiet, hardly a laugh at all. 

“Well, do you mind scaring away some of these other suitors that keep trying to talk to me? I’m running out of excuses to keep leaving the room.”

“Aren’t you here with someone?” 

“Uh, yes. Technically. I am here with Lady Edelgard directly. But this is her ball and everything, so I’ve been on my own for most of it.”

“I see.”

The rest of the dance went on in relative silence between Hubert and Bernadetta (That was not the case for Ferdinand and Dorothea). When the music faded, Hubert bowed and held out his hand. 

“I think I will take my leave now. As much as I enjoyed our dance, I am exhausted by all of the festivities,” Bernadetta said, glancing at the door.

“I understand. Please allow me to escort you outside.” 

The two walked down the hall and out of the main doors to the estate as Dorothea whisked Ferdinand away in the opposite direction. 

“Oh dear…” Bernadetta fretted once they reached the line of carriages. “My carriage is gone! Ugh, my father must have planned this! Instructed the driver to leave so that I would be forced to rely on the kindness of some suitor! How embarrassing… stupid Bernie, you never should have even come.”

Hubert hummed. “No worries. You may borrow mine.”

Bernadetta looked up. “You brought a carriage? But don’t you live on Lady Edelgard’s lands?”

“Yes, but too far for walking.”

“I couldn’t ask this of you, not after you’ve shown me more kindness than I deserve by pushing yourself into a dance that you obviously didn’t want to do!”

“Stop that.” Hubert walks them over to his carriage and opens the door for her. “I did, unexpectedly, enjoy myself, regardless of my apprehension. I also consider you a friend, so it is no trouble.”

“Thank you, Sir Vestra,” Bernadetta said as she climbed in. “But what will you do?”

“Do not worry yourself on my behalf. One mention of this chivalrous act of altruism towards a lady in need will surely have either Ferdinand or Lady Edelgard allowing me a ride home in one of their carriages.”

“I see,” she nods. “If I may ask something else of you?”

“Yes?”

“Could you keep scaring away more gentlemen at the next ball?”

Hubert chuckled. “I will try my best, Miss von Varley.”

She laughed and he shut the door behind her. He approached the driver. “Please take her to Varley’s estate, then put up the horses. I will find other accommodations.”

The driver just nodded and lifted the reins to ride off. He watched as the carriage disappeared from the estate before returning inside. 

Hubert feels different as he re-enters the ballroom. Perhaps he had more fun than he anticipated.

Hubert is accosted by Ferdinand almost immediately. “Hubert! I couldn’t find you in your dark sitting room, so I feared you left with Bernadetta without saying goodbye!” 

“No, she wanted to leave, and it appeared that her father instructed the driver to leave after dropping her off. I loaned her my carriage.” 

Instead of immediately leaping at the opportunity to praise Hubert for his actions, Ferdinand frowned for a brief moment, before fixing his expression into a smile. 

“Hubert, how gentlemanly of you! I was unsure if you were capable of such actions!” 

Ferdinand appeared as what Hubert could only describe as weird. His brow line was furrowed and his lips were pressed into a tight line. “Hubert, are you planning on pursuing… romantic relations with Miss von Varley?”

Hubert did not know where such a thought came from. Hubert sat in a dark room with her, danced through one song, and then offered his carriage when she was in need. Surely none of those things implies a desire to court Bernadetta? Hm. Maybe they could be interpreted in such a way. “Of course not. She is a friend.”

Ferdinand smiled and laughed, but it’s forced, and Hubert was not convinced. “Yes, how foolish of me to think otherwise.” If Hubert didn’t know any better, Hubert could accuse Ferdinand of vying for Dorothea’s affections as well. Hubert could not tell what was causing Ferdinand’s strange behavior. He was fidgety and exuded a thick nervous energy that was making Hubert uneasy just by being nearby. 

“Hubert, can you indulge me in a silly request?” 

“It depends on the request.” 

“Will you dance with me?” Ferdinand sounded so sincere, but then immediately began to frantically justify himself. “It can only be one dance, if you are amenable. Perhaps two. Unless you don’t want to, which I would wholeheartedly understand, as I would not want to force my presence onto you when I know I can grate on your nerves. However, I-“

“Enough. Wouldn’t such a thing cause a scene?”

“I’ve actually already, uh, cleared it with Edelgard, since this is her ball and everything. She seemed thrilled at the prospect of you dancing more. Anyone with any problems can take it up with her, should they be so bold as to question her authority at her own ball.”

Ferdinand wouldn’t meet his eye and just kept shifting his weight from side to side. Hubert sighed.

“Fine.”

“If you really don’t want to, I- wait, what?”

“I said fine. Now let’s go before I change my mind.”

“Oh, of course!” Ferdinand latched onto Hubert’s arm, which he did not offer up to him. 

In the hall, they lined up amongst a few sideways glances, but more uninterested faces paying them almost no attention. The only scorned looks seem to be coming from mothers of marriageable daughters looking to make a match with a man of such high standing as Ferdinand. 

As the music starts up and his hand meets Ferdinand’s Hubert can’t help but question what exactly made him agree. He’s never been one for dancing, and all of his dances before this one have been out of some sense of obligation. But there are no social nuances that make dancing with Ferdinand an obligation for him, and perhaps some explicitly discouraging it. Ferdinand had an easy smile across his face, and he looked at Hubert like there was no one he’d rather be dancing with. 

Hubert’s eyes wandered. He caught the eyes of Dorothea and Edelgard, standing off to the side and chatting to themselves. Dorothea winked at him and Edelgard smiled. He frowned.

“Hubert?” Ferdinand asked.

“Ah. It was merely Lady Edelgard and Miss Arnault. They look as though they are conspiring.”

Ferdinand’s laugh was shaky. “Yes, that seems like them.”

Their first dance was stilted. The steps were perfect and graceful, and nothing like Ferdinand’s dance with Dorothea. 

The music started up once more as he and Ferdinand silently agreed to a second dance.

They turned around one another. His eyes met Ferdinand’s.

Ferdinand stepped towards him and his arm jutted out to poke Hubert in the side. 

“What?” Hubert asked.

Ferdinand merely winked and turned back. Hubert narrowed his eyes. 

As Ferdinand circled him, his arm came forward and poked at Hubert a second time, a smile spreading across his face.

Hubert smiled back, determined to not let himself get thrown off guard by silly jabs in the rib cage. He circles Ferdinand this time. His hand reaches forward and swats at the long ponytail, the orange strands, somehow softer than they appear, fly up to fall around Ferdinand’s shoulder. 

Their steps became less practiced and their dance turned into something else entirely. Hubert knew that they had to be making a scene at this point, and were surely embarrassing themselves in front of the gentry, but neither could bring themselves to care, if Ferdinand’s laughter and bright smile was anything to go by. 

Hubert stuck his foot out to try and trip Ferdinand and had minimal success as the man stumbled slightly, but righted himself and with a playful slap to Hubert’s arm. Hubert smiled freely for perhaps the first time in his life. 

As the music died down, they bowed to each other. “Can I trouble you for a third, Hubert?” Ferdinand asked. 

“Taking up so much of your incredibly valuable time would be rude of me, not to mention cause for scandal. Just think of what all the ladies of the town would say about me if I kept them from endearing themselves to you for even a moment longer?”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes. “What hardship. Regardless, I’m sure we’re already cause for scandal, but very well. Perhaps a compromise?”

“I am always fond of a good compromise.”

Ferdinand took his hand and led Hubert back down to the front of the hall. They were stopped briefly by a few sets of parents trying to encourage Ferdinand to dance with their daughters, but Ferdinand had only glanced up at Hubert, bowed apologetically, and claimed that “he was otherwise engaged for the moment, please excuse me,” before turning on his heel and pulling Hubert along with him.

They are able to make their way back into that dark sitting room. The room has remained vacant, and Hubert wonders if Edelgard really did have a hand in making this room as undesirable as possible to other guests. The fire has almost completely gone out, leaving only a few candles to light up the room. 

Hubert still can hear the music start up from inside this little makeshift cave. He stands across from Ferdinand, who glows in the warm light. The song is slower, softer, and much different than all other dances thus far, as if by request. Hubert would really need to speak to Edelgard after all this. 

There’s no playful teasing or nervous laughter this time. Hubert’s eyes meet Ferdinand’s and they stare at one another so intensely that Hubert doesn’t know how he should feel. Their hands touch as they circle around the room. Ferdinand’s hand felt so soft in Hubert’s. Ferdinand curled his fingers in between Hubert’s and looked back up at him. Hubert folded his long, slender fingers over Ferdinand’s for a brief moment before they separated again. 

The next time they stepped forward, Hubert reached out and brushed some of the loose hair back behind Ferdinand’s ear. They both stopped moving, and just stared at each other while the music continued behind them. 

Hubert rested his hands on Ferdinand’s arms while Ferdinand curled his own fingers into Hubert’s coat, near his collar and almost unraveling the cravat, gripping the black fabric tightly as if preventing Hubert from leaving at any moment. 

“Hubert?” he whispered. “Would you like to come back to my estate with me? Since you are in need of a carriage, after all.”

The two of them barely managed to say goodbye to Dorothea and express congratulations to Edelgard and Byleth before they hurried out of the estate with as much poise as they could muster. 

They talked throughout the long ride and upon reaching Ferdinand’s estate, sat in his dark sitting room and talked for hours. They talked as though they were new-found friends, chatting about their lives, their families, interests, disinterests, and plans, instead of what they were; long-time acquaintances and somewhat begrudging friends. Hubert found himself rather ashamed to realize that it took so long for him to hear the names of Ferdinand’s sisters directly from the man’s mouth, as opposed to his own sneaking, or to hear about how Ferdinand detests eating roasted duck but his mother insists on it every winter. He found himself utterly enraptured by every small detail of Ferdinand’s life, and smiled at the sight of Ferdinand looking at him with such intensity as he as well absorbed every word that escaped Hubert’s lips. 

They talked until they saw the sun emerge from behind the horizon. Ferdinand was sprawled out across the long couch with his legs kicked up across Hubert’s lap. Their coats, neck ware, gloves, and boots long since abandoned to a single pile in the center of the room. 

Ferdinand sat up and put his feet back into the ground. “Hubert, I have a confession.”

Hubert nodded for him to continue. “I am afraid that I have kept my intentions from you throughout this entire evening. You see, for the past several months, throughout every ball and every dance in which I am roped into indulging some young lady, I have found myself imagining against all reason that it was you who was indulging me.”

Hubert opened his mouth to speak, but Ferdinand continued. 

“You have made yourself very clear throughout our whole friendship that marriage is not something you are interested in, and I would never wish to impose the burdens of my feelings onto you, but after this evening I find myself growing weak.”

Ferdinand took one of Hubert’s hands in his own. His hands were trembling but still so soft and warm against Hubert’s perpetually cold skin.

Hubert finally responded after a long moment. “I can’t possibly imagine that I am the object of your affections. Not when the entire town begs for your attention. Not when I am as dark as I am.”

The sun illuminated the room, soft light streaming in and washing Ferdinand in a pale blue. Hubert can feel his heart and armor crack under the pressure of Ferdinand’s gaze. 

“Hubert,” he whispered. “I will happily sit in the dark for hours with you, just so long as we may watch the dawn come morning.”

Ferdinand’s long hair has long since fell from its tie, and one of Hubert’s hands reaches up to brush the unruly hair behind his ear, revealing the bright amber eyes. His hand remained by Ferdinand’s face, cupping his cheek, and Ferdinand tilted his head into Hubert’s palm. “As soon as I realized that you were someone I could love, it’s only ever been you.” Ferdinand spoke softly with shaky breaths, as though his heart threatened to beat out of his chest, or tears threatened to fall from his eyes. “Seeing you with Bernadetta earlier, I became scared that I would lose you. Nothing against her, of course, but I realized that I only wanted to see you dance with me.” 

“Or Lady Edelgard?” Hubert joked.

Ferdinand smiled. “Leave her out of this. I could only dream that you would find it within yourself to dedicate yourself to me as you did her.” 

Hubert was silent for a moment. Edelgard didn’t need him anymore. He’s lost. But Ferdinand held Hubert’s hand against his face, and Hubert can feel his heart pounding and his body tingle with excitement, yet at the same time he feels so calm. Is this love? It must be, because there’s no one else Hubert could imagine himself ever falling in love with. 

“I do,” he stammered. “I have. Found it within myself, I mean.” And he has, truthfully. The sun is blinding, but Hubert would happily watch all of the dawns for the rest of his life with Ferdinand. 

“Hubert, do you…” Ferdinand rose up into his knees and brought his feet under him to kneel on the couch next to Hubert. His hands find Hurbert’s shoulder and his fingers tangle into the loose fabric of Huburt’s shirt. 

“Marry me, Ferdinand.”

Ferdinand’s knuckles turn white from how hard he’s gripping. “Are you sure? You have no interest in-“

Hubert rested his hands on Ferdinand’s waist, drawing him closer. “The only marriage that interests me now is a marriage to you.” 

“Hubert, I never thought I’d have this. I simply must be dreaming. Ask me again, just so I know.”

Hubert smiled. “Will you marry me?” 

Ferdinand laughed. “Now I know that I must be dreaming: you would never obey a request from me.”

Hubert rolled his eyes. “Just accept so that I may kiss you.”

Ferdinand’s arms wrapped around Hubert’s shoulders as he swung a leg around to drop into Hubert’s lap. 

Ferdinand leaned his face impossibly close to Hubert’s, with not even the width of a fingernail to separate their lips. “Yes, Hubert. I will.” 

Hubert surged forward and brought Ferdinand’s lips to his own. One arm wrapped around Ferdinand’s torso and the other moved up to tangle into long hair. Ferdinand pulled at Hubert’s shirt and tugged himself closer. 

Hubert broke their lips apart and rested his forehead on Ferdinand’s. 

“What a compromising position that we’ve found ourselves in,” Ferdinand said.

Hubert just smiles. “Weren’t you the one going on about ‘to hell with propriety’?”

Ferdinand sputtered indignantly and Hubert just kissed him again.

Hubert felt tension that he didn’t know he carried release, and he felt weightless. Hubert felt utterly free, unfathomably happy, and undoubtedly in love. 

Their little room was almost completely illuminated at this point, and the sun was completely above the horizon. 

The dawn really was quite lovely, Hubert hadn’t noticed before.


End file.
